theloudhousefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Birthday Up to an Eleven
My fifty-ninth fanfiction. I've been wanted to do a fanfiction on Lincoln's birthday, since he's 11 years old (It's early at the Loud House, the eleven siblings, in their PJs, are eating breakfast in the dining room, Lincoln has finish eating and head to the fridge for a glass of milk, he went to the living room to watch TV) LINCOLN: (to the viewers) There's is nothing like eating breakfast and watching some morning television. (As he watches TV, the girls all finish their breakfast, and went to the living room to watch TV with Lincoln) LINCOLN: With my ten sisters. - Lincoln claims LORI: So, Lincoln, your birthday is next year, you got anything planned for it? - Lori ask LINCOLN: Well, I'm planning to go to the beach. - Lincoln claims LUNA: Awesome! - Luna said, excited LOLA: I love the beach! - Lola said, happy LILY: Poo Poo! - Lily babbled, joyful LINCOLN: This excitement reminds of my 11th birthday a year ago. - Lincoln said, nostalgic LUAN: Oh yeah, that birthday party was chaotic. - Luan said - Good times. LYNN: Hey, Lincoln, you have your scrapbook? - Lynn ask LINCOLN: (pulls out his scrapbook) How can I forget? - Lincoln ask LENI: Can you tell us how it goes, Linky? - Leni ask LINCOLN: Of course. - Lincoln accepted LANA: Oh, is it story time? - Lana ask (Hops then hops on Lana's head) LINCOLN: Gather around, my ten sisters as we take a stroll around memory lane. - Lincoln said (The girls then gather around Lincoln, he opens his scrapbook and find a photo of him and sisters are having a party) LINCOLN: Okay, let's go back one year ago at my 11th birthday party. - Lincoln said (It flashbacks to one year ago on Lincoln's 11th birthday; It's early at the Loud House, Lincoln is sleeping in his bed peacefully, he wakes up and he happily jumps out of his bed, he looks at his calendar and crosses off the date) LINCOLN: (to the viewers, excited) Okay, guys! Today's my 11th birthday! (annoyed) And the irony of 11 kids on the family. I'm gonna break the news down to my sisters! (Lincoln then get dressed and runs to Lori's room, it's empty) LINCOLN: Hmph, Leni is always in there making her dresses and Lori is always in here texting. - Lincoln claims - Maybe, they're downstairs. (At that exact moment, Lori walks in and finds Lincoln, she's enraged) LORI: How many times I have to tell you: stay out of my room! - Lori said, mean - Now, I'm gonna turn you into a human pretzel! (Lori then cracks her fists and attacks Lincoln, he runs out of Lori and Leni's room and falls) LORI: AND STAY OUT! - Lori yells (Lori slams her door, making Lincoln stumble and fall down the stairs, Luan is playing with Mr. Coconuts and Lincoln crashes into Luan. The two then get up and Luan see's Mr. Coconuts is completely broken) LUAN: Oh no, Mr. Coconuts! - Luan said, shocked - (As Mr. Coconuts) Sorry, Luan, now I'm in a hallow grave. (Luan then sobs in sorrow, Lincoln walks to Luan) LINCOLN: Luan, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean it. - Lincoln apologizes (Luan, in tears, then gets up enraged and shoves Lincoln) LUAN: Are you kidding me?! - Luan said, furious - I had this puppet since I was 4 years old, Lincoln and this is how you repay me, man?! LINCOLN: It's not my fault, I fell down the stairs! - Lincoln berated LUAN: I don't want to hear it, Lincoln! - Luan scolded (Luan takes her broken puppet and walk upstairs to her room) LINCOLN: Man, I didn't even mean to do that, I'll apologize later. - Lincoln said - Maybe, some of them are outside. (Lincoln then exit the house and head towards the backyard to find Lynn is bumping a soccer ball on her head) LINCOLN: Hey, Lynn! - Lincoln called (This startles Lynn into accidentally kicking the ball to the wall and it ricochet off the wall and hits Lynn in the face, giving her a black eye, Lincoln then runs to Lynn, but she respond with a punch to the face) LINCOLN: OW! - Lincoln yells - What was that for?! LYNN: You ruined my streak! - Lynn said, mad - I was close to 500 bumps, you moron! (Lynn then slaps him on his face, he holds it in pain as Lynn leaves) LINCOLN: Even, she didn't remember it's my birthday. - Lincoln said, in pain (Lincoln is strolling in the hallway while he's flipping a coin, Luna is playing her guitar that is connected to her base amp, she strums a chord, emitting large waves that causes Lincoln to hold his ears and drop his coin, the coin then went inside Luna's amp and it shuts down) LUNA: Dude, are you serious?! - Luna chastises - I was in the middle of my jam session! LINCOLN: Luna, I'm sorry, the coin slipped and it fell into your base amp. - Lincoln said (Luna, livid, then pushes another base amp in front of Lincoln and she strums another chord, sending Lincoln flying downstairs, he gets up) LINCOLN: Et tu, Luna? - Lincoln laments (Lincoln sighs in sorrow, in the attic, Lincoln is reading his comic, he is shedding tears) LINCOLN: I can't believe that my sisters didn't remember that is my birthday. - Lincoln said sadly - (sniffles) Four of my sisters now hate me, but seven I can't make mad. (Unfortunately, with the other sisters, he ends up making them angry as well; Lucy is writing her poems and Lincoln is feeding Fangs, he accidentally release him from his cage, Lucy whistles and multiple bats then attack Lincoln. Lana is making mudpies in the front yard with her pets around her, Lincoln is playing his handheld, he trips and fall into the mud puddle, getting mud all over Lana's pets, they then chase Lincoln, he then get mud on Lola's princess car, the twins then attacked Lincoln. Lincoln has forgotten to change Lily's diaper, he runs to Lisa's room and change her diaper and he drops it next to her, she hits him with her rattle, he stumble backwards and knocked over Lisa's beaker, causing an explosion, Lisa then walks in and see's her beakers destroyed, she summons Robot Todd and Lincoln zooms out of Lisa's room) LINCOLN: Nine sisters all hate me, but only one who doesn't. - Lincoln said (Lincoln then runs to Lori's room to find Leni is making a dress) LENI: Hi, Linky! - Leni greeted - Can you help me with my new dress? (Lincoln nods and he picks up some thread and he hand it to Leni, a spool of thread is around his leg, Lincoln then tries to remove the thread off of his leg, he bumps into Leni's sewing machine, ruining Leni's dress, she's infuriated) LENI: (incensed) I've spend over 3 solid weeks on this dress! - Leni said, livid - And you ruined it! LINCOLN: (teary-eyed) I didn't mean too... - Lincoln laments LENI: (pushes him out of her room) Get out of here, Lincoln. - Leni scolded (Leni then slammed her door, Lincoln is crestfallen that all ten of his sisters hates him on his special day) LINCOLN: I can't believe this, on my special day, my sisters hate me. - Lincoln laments (Lincoln then run downstairs, crying on the couch) ONE HOUR LATER (Leni is switching her dress again, she then feels bad) LENI: (in her mind) I think I was a bit too harsh to Linky. - Leni said, regretful - I'm gonna apologize. (Leni then walk out of her room and went downstairs to the kitchen, she finds Lincoln in the backyard crying) LINCOLN: I can't believe them, I accidentally make my sisters mad, and they forget my birthday. - Lincoln laments (Lincoln resumes crying, Leni is now crying herself at the revelation) LENI: How can I forget about his birthday? - Leni said, solemn - I need to tell the others. (The other sisters are in the living room, hanging out with each other, Leni walks in with tears on her face) LORI: Leni, what's wrong? - Lori ask LENI: There's something I need to tell you... - Leni said TEN MINUTES LATER (The other girls are in tears at this) LUNA: What have we done? - Luna laments - Poor Lincoln... LOLA: (upset) I can't believe we forgot Lincoln's birthday. - Lola laments LANA: I've been a jerk to my big brother. - Lana said,sad LUAN: I didn't even mean to yell at him. - Luan said, sad LISA: I don't use these emotions, but... (breaks down crying) - Lisa cries LUCY: My heart can't take it. - Lucy laments (Everyone sighs in sadness at this, Luna then gets an idea) LUNA: Dudes, I know how to make it up to Lincoln! - Luna said, happy LORI: How? - Lori ask LUNA: By throwing him a surprise party! - Luna said, excited LISA: That's perfect! - Lisa said, happy LORI: That'll literally be awesome for him! - Lori agreed SISTERS: Yeah! / That's cool! / Let's do it! - the sisters agreed LUAN: Wait, how is Lincoln not suppose to know if he's around the house? - Luan ask (The girls then then think of something, Lola has gotten something) LOLA: Leave that to me! - Lola said (Lola runs off to the kitchen, Lincoln then walk in the house, solemn) LOLA: Hey, Linky! - Lola said LINCOLN: What do you want, Lola? - Lincoln ask - I just wanna go in my room and read my comic books. LOLA: Can you get me something from the basement? - Lola ask LINCOLN: (confused) Okay. - Lincoln accepted (Lincoln then opens the basement door and walk down the stairs, Lola then shut the door behind him and place a chair under the knob, preventing Lincoln from opening the door) LINCOLN: Lola, what are you doing?! Open the door! - Lincoln ordered LOLA: Sorry, Lincoln! You need to stay there until further notice! - Lola said LINCOLN: LOLA!!! - Lincoln screamed (Lola then walks away smiling, the others are in the living room, Lola plop on the couch, not know she's sitting on Lily) LOLA: Okay, girls, I've gotten rid of Lincoln. - Lola said - (to Lily) Oh, sorry, Lily. (Lola then gets up and helps Lily, she angrily blows a raspberry at Lola, she gives her to Leni) LORI: Okay, we need to get this party started. - Lori said - Okay, Lynn, you and Lucy will decorate the living room with balloons, streamers, and a banner saying "Happy Birthday" on it. LYNN AND LUCY: On it. - they said LORI: Luna, you'll provide music. - Lori requested (Luna nods at Lori and plays her guitar) LORI: Lana, Lily, and I buy presents for Lincoln, Luan will provide entertainment, Leni and Lisa will bake a cake, and Lola once we're done setting up the place, you'll get Lincoln. - Lori explained - Who's ready? SISTERS: WE ARE! - the sisters said, excited (Then a montage of them setting up the house for Lincoln's surprise party, Lynn and Lucy are decorating the entire living room, Lynn is blowing up a bunch of balloons with Lucy placing streamers, Luan is looking through her party supplies and she found her old puppet stage, Luan then smiles at this, Luna is tuning her guitar for her playing, Leni and Lisa just put the cake in the oven, Lisa smells smoke and she quickly takes the cake out of the oven. Luckily, it's not burnt, Leni and Lisa sighs in relief) THREE HOURS LATER (Lori, Lana, and Lily have just gotten back from the mall with all of Lincoln's presents, they went inside and set the presents in the dining room) LORI: Uggh, three hours of shopping for Lincoln and it was totally wroth it. - Lori said, tired LYNN: Okay, the house is decorated, Lola, go get Lincoln. - Lynn ordered (In the basement, Lincoln is crying into his hands on his special day) LINCOLN: This is the worst birthday ever. - Lincoln laments LOLA: Linky, are you there? - Lola ask, worried LINCOLN: Lola, is that you? Get me out of here! - Lincoln yells LOLA: Okay, but promise not to hurt me. - Lola said LINCOLN: I promise, (under his breath) I don't. - Lincoln said (Lola then opens the door and Lincoln then grabs Lola, chocking her) LINCOLN: Why did you lock me in the closet, Lola?! WHY?! - Lincoln ask, enraged LOLA: (strained) Let go of my neck, and wear this blindfold. - Lola said, choking (Lola hands Lincoln a blindfold, he takes it and wrapped it around his eyes, Lola is guiding Lincoln to the living room, it's dark) LINCOLN: Okay, what is going on here, Lola? - Lincoln ask LOLA: Okay, Linky, take it off! - Lola said (Lincoln then remove his blindfold and find the lights to the living room turned on, he gasps in shock, as Lola smiles proudly) SISTERS: SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY, LINCOLN! - the girls said, joyful (Lincoln is teary eyed at this wonderful surprise) LOLA: You like it, Linky? - Lola ask LINCOLN: Like it? I LOVE IT! - Lincoln said, happy - I can't believe you guys threw me a surprise party! LORI: You earned it, buddy! - Lori said, giddy - Now, Luna is gonna to play a song for you! (With that out of the way, Luna then tune her guitar and plug it to her base amp) LUNA: (singing) "♫This is your very special day and you're now 11 Just because you have presents and cake Doesn't mean we can't celebrate with you ♫" (Luan then use a confetti launcher and confetti is blown everywhere, Lincoln is in awe, Luna then strum her guitar) SISTERS: (singing) "♫We know it's your birthday, Lincoln And it's too bad this writer's works keep stinkin' And wish you a Happy Birthday, Lincoln So, Happy Birthday from all of us And Happy Birthday from the Louds♫" SISTERS: YEAH! - the sisters chanted LINCOLN: (his dick is hard) Holy Moly, guys! That was AWESOME! - Lincoln said - Your singing was beautiful! LUNA: Thanks, little brother. - Luna thanked LORI: Oh, and we're really sorry for acting so mean on your special day, Lincoln. - Lori said - We didn't know it was your birthday. LINCOLN: Aw shucks, I forgive you. - Lincoln forgiven - And I'm sorry for ruining your things. LYNN: It wasn't your fault, our anger gotten the best of us. - Lynn said LINCOLN: What are we waiting for? - Lincoln gestures - Let's party! SISTERS: YEAH! - the sisters said, excited (Lincoln heads to the dining room, Lincoln sits down in one of the chairs, Luan puts a party hat on Lincoln, and it's his signature color: orange. The other sisters then put on party hats of their respective colors, Leni then puts the cake on the table, it says, "Happy Birthday, Lincoln!" with eleven candles on it) LINCOLN: The band Cake is awesome! - Lincoln said, excited LENI: (lights all the candles) Make a wish, Linky. - Leni said (Lincoln then blew into his candles, the girls clap for Lincoln, Lori then cuts the first slice for Lincoln, he tastes it and let's out a large smile) LINCOLN: This cake is awesome! - Lincoln cheered LENI: We made it ourselves. - Leni said (Lana then eats a large chunk of it, much to Lola's anger) LOLA: Ew, Lana! - Lola said, angered LANA: What? I wanted some too. - Lana said LORI: You could've just wait until you gotten a slice. - Lori said (After everyone has eaten their cake, they begin having Lincoln's party, Luan entertain Lincoln with her sock puppets, Lola and Lisa are doing magic tricks for Lincoln, Lola then have her top hat and she tries to find a rabbit, Gary pops up and attacks Lola) LORI: Time for presents! - Lori announced (After that, the girls are watching Lincoln opening his presents, he's gotten a couple of Ace Savvy comics, a Muscle Fish comic, two new games for his console, and a t-shirt, he tries it on) LENI: You look totes adorable in your new shirt. - Leni said sweetly LINCOLN: Thanks, girls, this have been the best birthday ever. - Lincoln said, triumphant (They turn to Lincoln and they embraced him in a group hug, Luan then pulls out a camera) LUAN: Let's take a photo to remember this occasion. - Luan said (Luan then sets the camera on a tripod and places a timer on in, they all pose for the camera, Luan slides in the shot and pose, then the photo was taken, a flash of light occurs and it shows the photo in Lincoln's scrapbook, ending the story) LINCOLN: (closes his scrapbook) The End. - Lincoln said LUNA: Man, that party was so awesome. - Luna said, nostalgic LORI: Yep, especially, with that song of your, Luna. - Lori agreed LISA: That was really spectacular. - Lisa said, joyful LUCY: And we spend it with the one and only brother we love. - Lucy said gratefully LINCOLN: I love you, girls. - Lincoln said, happy LENI: We love you too, Linky. - Leni said, sweet (The girls then turn to Lincoln and embraced him in a group hug, they then pull out books and begin reading) LINCOLN: (to the viewers) I can always count on my sisters, and on my 11th birthday, that was the best party ever. (Lincoln then strip to his underwear; Lola then discovers that Lincoln is reading comics in his underwear, which grossed out his ten sisters) LOLA: Ew, Lincoln, you still read comics in your undies? - Lola ask, grossed out - Gross! LYNN: Yeah, come on, Lincoln! - Lynn said, mad - You're 11 years old, grow up! LINCOLN: It's what I do, Lola! - Lincoln claims - It may be gross, but it's my hobby! LORI: But not in your underwear, Lincoln! - Lori scolded - That's literally disgusting! LINCOLN: Have you girls ever read your books in your underwear? - Lincoln gestures (The girls then look at each other and soon, all ten of the sisters are reading books in their underwear with Lincoln) LORI: Who literally knew that reading in your underwear can be so comfortable? - Lori said, happy LUAN: Yep, it feels so snug and cozy. - Luan said, relaxed LANA: And it's peaceful. - Lana chimes LISA: Hmph, reading in our underwear is actually a good thing. - Lisa said, joy LOLA: Even this is really gross, it's comfortable. - Lola admitted LINCOLN: Told ya so. - Lincoln said THE END Category:Episodes